zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Raw Gourmet Meat
Raw Gourmet Meat is an item from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is a curative item that restores Link's health by refilling three Heart Containers. Raw Gourmet Meat is the highest quality meat, and can be obtained by hunting large animals such as Wolves, Bears, Water Buffalos, Tabantha Moose, Great-Horned Rhinoceros, and Snowcoat Foxes. Link can cook with it and other ingredients in a pot to create high quality "Gourmet Meat" dishes. He can also roast it with fire or volcanic heat to create a Seared Gourmet Steak, or freeze it to create a Icy Gourmet Meat. Overall, it appears as a thick section of meat with a bone protruding from both sides. It is one of two "Gourmet" grade meats in Breath of the Wild, the other being Raw Whole Bird (Gourmet grade bird meat), however it is much easier to obtain as it is dropped by several animal species while Raw Whole Bird is only dropped by Eldin Ostrich and White Pigeons. All wolves drop Raw Gourmet Meat, though Cold-Footed Wolves tend to drop it more frequently than Maraudo Wolves and Wasteland Coyotes. Snowcoat Foxes are the only small animals that drop Raw Gourmet Meat, however this is due to the fact that animals that live in extremely cold regions tend drop Raw Gourmet Meat more frequently presumably due to having a higher fat content to retain body heat. Thus the best places to hunt for Raw Gourmet Meat is Hebra Mountains and Tabantha Tundra due to the Cold-Footed Wolves, Snowcoat Foxes, Tabantha Moose, and Great-Horned Rhinoceros that can be found there. In addition to hunting, some traveling merchants sell Raw Gourmet Meat such as the traveling butcher Mezer and the traveling chef Stamm, who both sell Raw Gourmet Meat for 140 Rupees when it rains. Raw Gourmet Meat is one of the ingredients that spawns on one of the tables in the Dining Hall in Hyrule Castle. Dishes A list of dishes that require a Raw Gourmet Meat: * Gourmet Meat Curry * Gourmet Meat Stew * Gourmet Meat and Rice Bowl * Gourmet Meat and Seafood Fry * Gourmet Spiced Meat Skewer * Icy Gourmet Meat * Salt-Grilled Gourmet Meat * Seared Gourmet Steak Quests In the side quest "A Rare Find", Trott at the Outskirt Stable asks Link to bring him some Raw Gourmet Meat to feel more energized. To complete the quest Link must bring Trott one piece of Raw Gourmet Meat and Trott will reward Link with a Silver Rupee. After the quest is completed, Trott will continue to buy Raw Gourmet Meat from Link for Silver Rupees, thus Link can sell Raw Gourmet Meat to Trott for more than what it would normally sell when sold to shops and merchants. Theory Relation to tasty meat and bait The Raw Gourmet Meat's overall design (and by extension, that of the Icy Gourmet Meat and Seared Gourmet Steak) resembles that of the bait from The Legend of Zelda and the Tasty Meat from The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages (as well as the fairy food of the same name from Hyrule Warriors), implying that they may be derived from the same cut of meat. Rock Sirloin/Grilled Rock Roast The Raw Gourmet Meat's design similarly also resembles that of the Rock Sirloin/Grilled Rock Roast from Majora's Mask and Breath of the Wild, indicating that share a similar cut (although it is to be noted that the Rock Sirloin/Grilled Rock Roast are made of rocks instead of meat). See also * Raw Meat * Raw Prime Meat * Raw Whole Bird Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:Cooking Ingredients Category:Health Restoring Items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild quest items